Rules of Dating a Potter Boy
by Lottie888
Summary: Melanie is learning what its like to date someone like Albus Potter, they come from completely different backgrounds and that might get them into more trouble than they knew was possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Melanie Foloire is one lucky girl, despite having a family that's been known to davel in the dark arts on several occasions, she has snagged one of the most eligible boys at Hogwarts, the son of one of the greatest wizards of all time: Albus Severus Potter. However, being involved with such a high profile boy comes with its share of troubles, concerns, and most of all rules. Can she survive the relationship simplified into steps and rules when their different backgrounds just might tear through those guidelines of love? How can they hope to make this work if say her parents need her to betray her boyfriends trust and scoop inside information on the dealings of the Potters? **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Help us give this story a real chance. It has amazing potential.**

**I would also like to thank my BFF CS112 for helping me with this story!**

**Rules of Dating a Potter Boy**

**Rule #1: Don't be late to his first Quidditch Practice as Captain with an excuse you cant talk about.**

I was late, again. Quidditch practice had started fifteen minutes ago, and I had promised Albie that I would be there to watch his first day as captain. He was the best seeker since his father, the famous Harry Potter, and he was also the most popular wizard at Hogwarts, and my boyfriend. He was perfect,outgoing, smart, devilishly good looking. He had these amazing green eyes and for some reason, he loved me. What I did know was that I had to create a story to explain why I was late, because he would never understand why I was.

_One Week Later..._

Albus, his cousins Lucy and Fred, and I were all sitting at the center of the Gryffindor table drinking pumpkin juice and eating our breakfast. I munched on some toast, then heard the sound that I was dreading. A group of owls swooped down to each student, at least half holding today's issue of the Daily Prophet.

"I have to go, I don't feel well." I quickly said.

"What's wrong, you've been acting strange all week Melanie." Lucy said, a little quiver in her voice. It was almost as if she knew something bad was going on. I had found out last Thursday, in a small roll of parchment from my mother. It informed me of what I knew was the inevitable. My parents used to work for the Ministry of Magic, but they were put on suspension for leaking information to a group of former death eaters in hiding. They had been working again for only two months, but I knew they couldn't resist the Malfoy's plethora of galleons that we so desperately needed. Now, they had decided to go in hiding, and of course the Prophet would be all over the mysterious disappearance of the Foloire couple. This also meant that they would assume that I knew something about it, and then Albus would hate me forever.

My parents were never very close to me, and I was ecstatic when the Potters gave me a home and family to spend time with. Albie's sister, Lily was probably closer to me, rather than James or Albus. They even took me on vacation last summer to India, and I always go to their home on Christmas holiday. Mr. and Mrs. Potter took me in, but how could people that do so much good the wizarding world, still respect me when my parents were encouraging what they had risked their lives to stop?

Right as Albie was about to open the fresh new pages of the newspaper, I snatched it out of his hands.

"Wait, I need to talk to you." I interrupted.

"Can't it wait? I wanted to nip to the library before my Herbology class, Professor Longbottom assigned us two rolls of parchment and I kind of fell asleep while working on it last night." He said guiltily.

"No, it's a important, and I don't think you're going to be very happy about it." I lead Albus up to the deserted common room, and sat down next to the fireplace. He held my hand and looked in to my eyes, with his deep green emerald eyes, as if gazing in to my heart.

"I have something to tell you about my parents. You know how they were suspended for leaking ministry information?"

"Yeah of course, did they do it again?" He said nonchalantly.

"Yes, and they've gone in to hiding. What am I supposed to do if the ministry comes after me? No one will treat me the same!" I cried.

"Everything will be fine, and if someone bothers you they can expect a good beating from me, I promise." He laughed, as if nothing was wrong.

"Albie! Don't you realize this is a big deal?" I stormed off into the dormitory to find Albus' sister smoothing out her sheets. She immediately ran over to me, and gave a comforting hug without needing any explanation. I blurted out all my problems to her told me that it would all be alright. If only I believed that was true.

Please R and R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and the ideas, JK Rowling does.

I also thank CS112 again for all her help, you're awesome!

Rule #2: Even if a tree may produce some rotten apples. If you want the tree, you can't notice the gross apples at the bottom, and remember only the golden apple at the top

After the argument, me and Albus had seemed a little distant, and I felt a little guilty. For the last few days, he had messed up in all his classes. In transfiguration, he had turned his quill in to a a beetle instead of a turtle. In potions, his sleeping draft had exploded on Hattie Krum, the top Ravenclaw Quidditch player. Lily tried to talk some sense in to him at dinner.

"Can't you see that this is a huge deal? The whole school has been staring at her and whispering behind her back." She whispered to Albie, not so discreetly.

"You do realize that I can hear you?" I said a little too loudly. A couple of passing Slytherins gave me a seething glare.

"I told you that I'm sorry honey, and I swear that if I heard someone say anything bad about you, that I would stop it. I guess I was just trying to stay strong for you, and I didn't realize your parent's problems would escalate to something this dramatic." He told me with those bright green eyes that made me melt. I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Okay, well do you want to go to the three broomsticks with me? I was going to go with Fred and Lucy, but they had a wizard chess club meeting." I smiled back at him. Lily rolled her eyes and picked up her books.

"So my whole "be strong, and don't give in to him" objective was for nothing." Lily snarled sarcasticly. Albie and I laughed and walked hand in hand to join the group year fives leaving for Hogsmeade. After stopping in Albus' uncle's store "Fred's" we sat at the bar in the Three Broomsticks and ordered to large butter beers. Albie left to go to the bathroom, I was approached by Hattie and her group of friends. She probably wanted to talk to Albus, since she had a lifelong crush on him and unfortunatley the Krums and Potters were good friends.

"Hey Hattie, if you're looking for Albus, he'll be right back." I said in a half conscious state, hoping she would give up and go away.

"Actually, I wanted to give something to you." She gave a half smile, and lifted two foaming butter beers and dumped them on my head with a smirk of satisfaction. I ran out of the crowded restaurant and sat in a small alleyway on the freshly snow dusted pavement. It was only a matter of minutes until Albie ran to my side and put a comforting arm around my shivering shoulders. I don't know how long we stayed there, but by the time either of us said a word until all the students had returned to Hogwarts. He picked me up in his arms and carried me back to the castle. I felt numb, either from the snow or the cold reality of what my life would be like from now on.

"So you're still coming to our house for Christmas aren't you? I know the Krums usually come, but I'll just tell my dad what happened and he'll talk to Victor. I'm sure he won't be happy about this.

"No, I don't want it to be a big deal, I'll just ignore Hattie." I knew this would be impossible, but I didn't want to admit that it was the only place I had to call home. As we approached the warm safety of the Gryffindor common room, I heard screaming. This could not be good, it was Lily and Hattie.

"How could you do that to her! She has been nothing but nice to her in all these years, and you are just jealous of what she has with Albus!" She yelled defiantly.

"Really? How can she be so "nice" if her parents are betraying what your family fought for? My parents work hard at the ministry as do yours, and this is how they repay them, by betraying their loyalties?" She said in almost a whisper, and marched down the staircase to her posse. The three of us stood there, dumbfounded. Lily finally piped up.

"You know we don't think you have anything to do with it, you're still the same Melanie to us, I promise."

"Yeah, I know. I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired." I said as I slipped behind the portrait in to the haven of my room. Or at least my room for as long as they would let me stay here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series, JK Rowling does.**

**Rule #3 Christmas is a time for giving, just don't give up your secrets**

It was Christmas Eve, and looking at the Potters and I, you would think we were just a happy family. Lily, Lucy, Roxanne, and I were decorating the tree with bright cranberries and popcorn. Mr. and Mrs. Potter along with Mr. Weasley were picking teams for a friendly game of Quidditch, and everyone else was arranging presents around the tree. A closer look would supply a different explanation. Yesterday, had sent a howler to Mr. Krum, and the family were no longer joining us for Christmas dinner. Teddy Lupin was in trouble with the ministry for performing magic in the presence of muggles, but it was just about to get worse. A squawking owl flew in through the frosty window carrying a crisp roll of parchment.

"Melanie, c'est une lettre for you." Fleur sang in her silky voice, and she smoothly picked up the letter and presented it to me in on swooping flick of her wand. I slipped out of the room, and hid myself away in to the black family tree room. Many faces blacked out, it reminded me of how myself would soon be snuffed out of my family. I hadn't replied to my family telling them my decision yet, but I knew that they would not be happy. After a deep breath, I opened the scroll.

_Dear Melanie,_

_We cannot tell you where we are, but just send your reply with the owl. Your mother and I need your help. We know that you stay with the Potters, and we may be able to come out of hiding by finding some dirt on the Potters. If they are out of the ministry, then we are free to go. Just look in their study for a black ministry file. Send it to us, and we promise to forgive you for everything. Please help us, you're our last resort._

_-Father_

How dare they ask me to betray the very people who had brought me in, without even knowing me! I would rather be excommunicated from my blood realatives than to give them information. Who knew what could happen if I did? Just last week there was a small attack in Diagon Alley when a group of former death eaters had tried to force citizens in to a vanishing cabinet linked to Azkaban. I couldn't imagine what they would do next.

"Hey Mel, are you alright?" Albie said, genuinely concerned as he peered around the door. I didn't know if I should tell him or not. Would he believe that I wouldn't betray his family?

"Oh, I'm fine, just my parents saying Merry Christmas." I lied, this conversation was meant for a not so happy time.

"Well, we're going to all play some Quidditch now, if you'd like. You're on Uncle Ron's team, so good luck." I laughed for the first time in a while. Albus smiled at me, and gave me his hand to help me get up. We walked hand in hand outside, as I blissfully forgot my parent's request. After a long game in the bitter cold we all trudged inside awaiting a warm dinner and a long night of talking and joking. We all sat down, with just one seat left empty.

"Where's James? I haven't seen him since this afternoon." Mrs. Potter said, looking at a small map of their house with everyone's name in their respective place. It was modeled after the infamous Mauraurder's Map which had been repeatedly confiscated at Hogwarts from James and Albus. Just then a thump of footsteps came from the hallway. James ran in, his face flushed and gave me a glare similar to the one of Hattie.

"How could you Melanie! We take you in, and you betray us like this?" He panted, holding up the red piece of parchment.

"Where did you get that? And I never would hurt your family I promise!" I replied, knowing that this was going to ruin everything.

"I saw you leave the room all sneakily and the door to the study had been unlocked, I checked!" James screamed with defiance Mr. Potter snatched the letter and read it, his eyes behind his glasses, so similar to Albie's, saddened with grief.

I could just tell that everyone in the room was staring a me. Doubting my intentions with their family and most of all their son. I couldn't bring myself to look at Albie in the eye. What was I thinking? I should have just told him initially what was going on, instead of pretending that it would all just work out on its own.

_Well, there's no way to recover now_, I thought. I ran out of the room to collect my things before I was kicked out. With a swish of my wand all of my belongings zipped in to my carpet bag. Luckily we had just learned aparating. In less than a minute, I was standing in a deserted Diagon Alley, alone again. I had noone to turn to. No one to help me out, no one would take me in, no one cared about me. Especially not the Potters. Not one of them questioned that I was not working secretly with my parents, I knew none of them would trust me again. Especially Albie, oh how I messed things up with him, everything is all my fault.

Suddenly a loud crack from behind me in the alley startled me enough to stop crying, turn and face my visitor.

"So you've decided to come back then?" Said a way too familiar voice.

Both of my parents were standing there in dark hooded cloaks, you could barely see their faces but I knew who they were.

I surprised my parents by nodding to my father's question.

Then I surprised myself by feeling completely relieved that they had come to save me. Someone cared, no matter how evil they were, they were all I had now.


End file.
